Show me heaven
by RayRay316
Summary: not good at summarys,this is a series of NejiTen drabblesoneshotspoems, rating might change depending on what mood im in, show some love for them and read please
1. Mine

Ok iv got some drabbles that iv had one my computer for ages so i might post one every week depending on how meny reveiws i get

As usual i DONT own Naruto or anything

* * *

Tenten's POV

I sat watching them, well watching HIM mostly yeah Him the great prodigy that is Hyuuga Neji.

Every move, every twist and swoosh of his hair I loved every single move he makes. The only problem is I can't tell him that I love him.

As I sit here watching them I an feel my face get hot and I know I'm blushing from looking at him

But I can blame the hot weather were having this time of year, just incase someone asks me.

They have finished their spare now and Lee is walking over to me, "Hey Tenten did you see me" "yes Lee you was really good" I replied back to him. I loved Lee very much he was like the brother I never had, a very silly, sometimes not very smart, head to toe in green wearing brother. But I still loved him.

Lee came over and sat next to me and asked me something I never thought I would hear Lee say "You love him a lot don't you" I didn't know what to say to him, how could i tell Lee about how much I love Neji.

"Its ok Ten, I know you love him more then me" I looked at him like I was scared he was going to run away and say I was a bad friend. He put his arm around me"That's ok though" he said with a smile and then he told me to look at Neji.

As I looked at him I could feel his eyes staring right at me or more he was staring at Lee's arm , Oh how I wished I know what his feelings for me was.

Right then Neji closed his eyes; I felt some relief then knowing he wasn't burning a whole in me from all that staring.

I looked at Lee who looked like he was smirking; "_maybe he's been around Neji to long"_ I thought. Then all of a sudden there was Neji right in front of me glaring daggers at Lee and Me.

Lee got up and was about to say something when "Don't" Neji said Lee just stood there looking at him then he talked "Neji-kun It's not what you think". I got up and went to stand in between Neji and Lee to make sure nothing bad happened.

Then something did happen, as I turned to tell Lee to go and find Gai-sensei two strong arms wrapped their way around my waist. I turned my head to see it was Neji, Neji's arms were around and his head was now resting on my shoulder. "MINE" he said to Lee. Lee was now sweating not sure if he was going to die young at the hands of Hyuuga Neji all because he put his arm around me.

"Neji-kun I only put my arm around her for comfort; I do not think of our teams flower in that way, I have my beloved Sakura-san" Lee said trying his best not to get on the wrong side of a Very angry and possessive Hyuuga.

Lee ran as fast as he could to get away, he ran so fast he caused a sand storm in the Sand Country.

I looked at Neji as if asking what just happened he just looked at me and his arms tightened around me and then whispered in my ear "Your mine no one else's" Neji said and turned me around and kissed me "Don't forget that".

* * *

R&R please if you want more, im also taking request

TTFN


	2. Expressing his feelings

This is just a little something i wrote while waiting for my brother to come over my house, so enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or its characters

* * *

Neji sat in his room writing something on a scroll, something from his heart to the person that holds his heart in her hands.

He glanced up at the clock on his bedroom wall almost midnight; Neji looked back at what he was and read through it again for what seemed to be the 5th time. After seeming satisfied enough with what he wrote down he rolled up the scroll, placed 1 red rose on it and tied the scroll with a ribbon.

As he walked to the house that he was delivering this parcel to, he couldn't help but think of her, the one that he just had to write his feeling down for, not that he wouldn't tell her he would, he just couldn't the words would never form from being nervous or he felt like he couldn't express in words what he was feeling inside.

Without realising it Neji was at his destination, he looked outside the house to see if any lights were on, he noticed one light was on upstairs which he knew was her bedroom, from many times going inside her house.

He walked up to her door rang her door bell and left the scroll on the floor outside of it, before jumping into the shadows so not to be seen.

The girl opened the door to her house "Hello" she said as she looked around to see he would be ringing her doorbell at such a late hour

She couldn't see anyone just as she was about to go back in she noticed the scroll on the floor, bending down to pick it up she eyed it weary, turned around and closed the door.

She walked back up the stairs to her room sat down on her bed and looked at the rose on the scroll. She untied the ribbon from its bow that was holding the scroll and rose together. Lifting the rose up to smell it, it wasn't strong like most flowers were; it was delicately fragranced just how she liked them.

She put the flower next to her on the bed and looked at the scroll on the front of it had the words 'I know a woman'. She opened it to read its contents and a smile came to her face.

_I know a woman  
_

_A remarkable woman  
_

_A woman whose heart beats like the rhythm of a drum  
_

_A woman dressed in shades of pink _

Holding a mighty sword

Reflecting in her coffee coloured eyes

Protecting the one she love's

A rare beauty

Inside and out

I know a woman

A remarkable woman

A woman who dances in the rain

_Has love that will never die _

And heart that know no boundaries

_I know a woman _

A passionate woman

A defiant woman

A brave woman

A woman who is not afraid to cry real tears of happiness or those of sorrow.

I know a woman

A woman so small

I want to protect her from the world

But she is strong and she protects me.

Colours of a peacock

Flow freely from her delicate frame

Connecting souls

Mine and hers.

I know a woman

A remarkable woman

And that woman is you.

Tenten smiled after reading this, she knew what Neji's feeling were towards her even though he didn't voice them a lot, Neji was more for showing then saying, but this was something else, this was un Neji like to her.

Tenten walked to her bedroom window and opened it "I love you too Neji" she said. Tenten closed the window and crawled under the sheets of her bed. She laid there with a smile on her face thinking about how she was going to thank Neji tomorrow for her lovely gift.

* * *

R&R but please be gentel with me, i know im not very good :o( 


	3. A unknown love

ok well just a little somthing i found on my computer i wrote last summer so thought i would just add it to my drabbles/oneshot fics, alot of OOC

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

* * *

Neji sat there under a tree while his other two team-mates spar, in a little world of his own Neji was pondering about something _Her_ and how could she do this to him.

How could she, wasn't she supposed to be his team mate, his _friend._ Why was it every time she would come into his thoughts this would happen.

_**Neji's P.O.V**_

What are these things I'm feeling, I can't explain it, it only happens when I am near here, looking at her, touching her.

I can't help it all these emotions I go through, I don't know what to call it, it a strange new feeling I have never felt before.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lee and Tenten finished there sparing match while Lee started to run off to tell Gai Sensei about his 'youthful' match against the teams 'flower'. Tenten was picking up her weapons, after she found her last kunai Tenten glanced over the find Neji still there.

As Tenten was about to turn to leave Neji got up and started to walk towards her "What are these feelings?" Neji asked. "Wh…what feelings?" she replied not knowing what he was talking about.

"Every time I'm near a certain someone, with that someone, thinking about that someone, my stomach feels like its in knots, I cant breath properly, I start to sweat and my head feels like its spinning" He told her how he felt, and now he wanted answer's to why he was feeling like this.

Tenten stared at him like he had two heads for about a minute before she answered "Well…… your either drunk" Tenten said just before she shook her head "No that cant be it were not old enough to drunk alcohol" Tenten stood there looking at him she could see what ever these feelings are he has been getting are troubling him.

Tenten looked at him again _'Neji you're a genius but some times you can be so dumb. But I wonder who that someone could be?'_ she thought.

"You're in love" she said trying to hide the hurt and jealousy in the voice. _'In love…' _"How do you know this?" Neji asked her.

"Because I'm in love with someone, and I feel that way when I'm with them" she said. Neji looked at her and then done something so out of the blue for Neji it shocked Tenten; He kissed her, just a quick kiss on the lips.

Tenten was taken back at his bold move and started staring at him "In love hmmmm… I guess it could be that" smirking as he said this Neji took hold of Tenten's hand so she couldn't leave him, "So, who is it you love?" Neji knew asking this would get her to look at him again, as soon as she did his heart skipped a beat. Oh how he loved looking into the chocolate orbs.

"I...I…I can't tell you" she wanted to run so he wouldn't ask her again. Neji pulled her flat to his body and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. Tenten was looking up at him as she was just about to open her mouth to tell him to let her go Neji crashed his lips on hers, he started to pull away as she snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like heaven they parted "Hn I guess I thought corrected about who you love Tenten, and you were right about me I am in love with someone special to me and that's You" Neji said smirking Tenten smiled at him "Oh just shut up and kiss me again".

Without another word he granted her request then and every other time she wanted him to kiss her.

* * *

**you know the drill reveiw please the more reviews i get the more fics i will add, if you dont like my fanfics or you think theres something wrong please tell me, i want to know what the people think**

**_Danse-316_ **


	4. Weak

just a little quick one-shot as a gift for LuuLuu12

as usual i dont own Naruto, though i wish i did sometimes**

* * *

**

**Weak**

**XOXOXO**

Neji always used to say that emotions made ninja's weak, He would never show his emotions in public for fear of other people calling him something he was most certainly not.

He wasn't weak when he walked over to me after training turned me around to look him in the eyes put his arms around me and said "I love you".

He's not weak when he comes to me every night so he can lay by my side and hold me till I fall asleep just so he knows I'm ok.

Neji wasn't weak when he bought me flowers and a teddy bear just because he was a day late coming home from his mission, just to say sorry for making me worry.

He was not weak the day he took me to a large house not far from the Hyuuga estate, held my hand and asked me if I liked the house "Its beautiful" was all I could reply at the time.

And he most certainly wasn't weak when he pulled me close to his chest told me that his heart only beets because of me, and he wasn't weak when he pulled out a little black box and handed it to me asking if I would marry him, of course I said yes.

To me Neji will never be weak but he will always be mine and love only me.

**XOXOXO**

Well that's my quick little one-shot written in 10 minutes at the most lol well this was for a request from my friend LuuLuu12, review please but no flames I don't think I could take it :o(


	5. My loving wife

Ok this is a poem about Tenten aka Neji's wife lol I kept getting message from some fans asking for my to write another poem, so atm I'm stuck trying to think of a good one about Neji, I thought I would post this in the meantime

as always i dont own Naruto or even having anything to do with Kishi's plot, i guess i have to keep dreaming

* * *

My loving wife 

Staring into your beautiful eyes  
I feel the love deep within your sole  
I feel your passion that will never die  
But when I'm with you, I am whole

I love spending every moment with you  
I know I don't always show it  
Without you I would be blue  
Even though sometimes you get mad and tend to throw a fit

Truth is, I couldn't of asked for anything more  
I love you in my life  
I dread if you ever walk out that door  
I love you so much my beautiful wife

I crave for your affection  
Your soft loving kiss  
You are my true addiction  
When we are apart, your kiss is what I always miss

Your sexy smile, so irresistible  
You make me feel so good inside  
Making love to you, it's so incredible

Within you I can confide

You have captured my soul and heart  
I love you even more each new day  
Nothing will tear us apart  
In my arms you will always stay

And be forever in my heart

* * *

Yeah i know some of the lines are messed up, there fine in Word but keep putting gaps in when i loaded it on here. A new one-shot will be coming soon, just kind of having some writers block right now, as always please review and if you have any ideas on how to stop my writers block let me know lol 


End file.
